Nami's Secret
by Katica333ful
Summary: Sailing on the Waters, The Thousand Sunny, Along with the Pirates, The Straw hats. Luffy and his Crew. But what if one of the Crew mates have a secret... and that Crew mate is his very own Navigator. Nami has been travelling with her crew, for over 10 years now, after all the trouble at Sabaody Archipelago. She feels safe, but not for long. Someone will get her... LuffyxNami n more
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece ~ LuffyxNami ~ **

**Title: Nami's Secret.**

**Hellooo! I was thinking of doing some One piece so i will :D I luv One piece, Because of Luffy and his stupidity. _**

**This is my First One piece fanfic :P So no flamming if i get some things wrong, but i might not. i don't know... DX**

**Well, i do not own One piece, Eiichiro Oda So now you know ^_^**

**Summary ~ Sailing on the Waters, The Thousand Sunny, Along with the Pirates, The Straw hats. Luffy and his Crew. But what if one of the Crew mates have a secret... and that Crew mate is his very own Navigator. Nami has been travelling with her crew, for over 10 years now, after all the trouble at Sabaody Archipelago. She feels safe, but not for long. Someone will get her... but for what reaons? And what will Luffy do about it?**

**Chapter 1 ~ Safe and Sound ~**

On the Deck of the thousand Sunny, a lot of noise was starting to go around the boat, Luffy was growling about food, Sanji was yelling "No!" Zoro was sound asleep; snoring away. Nami was there relaxing with Robin. Franky, Chopper and Usopp was playing cards and Brook was playing music on his Violin.

"But I'm Hunnnngry! Sanji, can't you just make me something to fill me up!" Luffy pouted, yelling at the cook. "No! I am not wasting my food on your stupid belly!" Sanji hissed with the cigarette in his mouth, burning lightly.

"Sanji, can i have something to eat, maybe a sandwich. Please" She smiled at Sanji, sending her beautiful looks. "Yes Nami-Swan~" He started to twist really fast like a Hurricane and ran into the Boat's kitchen. That's love for you... So Stupid and Awkward but Nice and Warm. "What! Your going to feed her but not me!" He pouts again. "Don't worry Luffy, Its not for me. Its for you, but don't tell Sanji" She winked at him, giggling. So he smiled and grinned. "Hehe! Thanks" His goofy grins always lightens her day.

The Love cook bursted out of the kitchen, twisting like a Hurricane again to Nami. "Here you go Nami Swam~ All of my love was put in that sandwich." "Uhm... Thanks." She tried to smile but was getting a bit freaked out."Oh~ Sanji, i think i saw Luffy went in the Kitchen" "WHAT!" She nodded, pointing to the door. "You better hurry or he will eat all our food" "That fucking bastard!" He walked to the kitchen, with a scary look on his face; the cigarette ashes were falling off as he walked.

Sanji was now in the Kitchen. "Pzz! Luffy." She flung the sandwich and Luffy jumped and caught it in his mouth, just like a dog. He landed on his rubber feet, grinning again. He grinned, she smiled.

Nami felt something flickered in her mind, she looked up, smelling the wind scent... was it a storm? "Guys! A storm is coming, Turn the boat around NOW!" Everyone stood up and quickly got to their places. But Zoro was still asleep... so... "OI BAKA!" Nami ran to Zoro and kicked him in the head, letting her heel stab him in the forehead... "What?" He yawned, slowly looking up at her heel...

5 seconds later. "ARGH! Nami!" "Get to your post already!" "Grr.." Zoro got up, even tho he had blood running down his forehead and ran, getting the sails and tiring them up. "Franky are you ready!" "Yosh!" Luffy giggled, "Coup de Burst!" Franky yelled. The back of the boat was glowing, suddenly the boat bounced forward, flying in the sky. Everyone was grabbing onto something while Luffy laughed. Enjoying the fast breeze in his face while he hung onto something with his rubber arms and hands.

After the Coup de Burst, the boat landed harshly, letting the water flick up onto the boat.

Nami checked the Log pose, that was on her wrist. 'We're on track. Good.' She thought, smiling.

"SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!" "Ha... I'll do dinner." Sanji sighed and walked into the kitchen, while Luffy giggled and cheered. "Yosh!"

10 minutes later...

"Sanji! Hurry up!" He cried out, bashing the fork and knife on the table. Nami was next to him and smacked his head. "Be quiet and wait!" she shouted, glaring at him. Luffy stared at her and went quiet, puffing up his cheeks...

"Here you go." Sanji placed the plates of food on the table, Meat for the boys and two plates of perfect for the ladies. "I hope you love it Nami~swan, Robin~Chwan!" So they all ate, well most of the boys tried to... Sadly Luffy was stretching his arms all over the table, grabbing another food he could grab and eatting it. "OI! LUFFY!" Usopp yelled, flicking his fork at luffy's head.

"So, Navigater-san, when are we going to the next island?" Robin said, staring at the red hair.

"Well, i think we be there in one more day, then we can shop and get food and supplies." she picked her food and slowly was going to eat her food, but a hand reached up and toke her plate. "OI!" She freaked out, glaring at the boy that was eating her food, next to her.

"Ahh~ That was the best!" He patted his belly and quickly ran out of the room. "Luffy!" Everyone shouted(expect Robin and Zoro)hearing Luffy's laugh outside.

three hours later, it was night and Nami went out of the girl's quarter, resting her arms against the railings. She puffed out the cold air, sighing. "Damn... I can't stop dreaming about that Nightmare..." "What nightmare." She screamed, falling backwards near to the wall, she looked and it was Luffy. "Luffy! Don't scare me like that" "Sorry..." She felt guilty for shouting. "Its ok... don't worry." she patted him on the head.

"So, Nami what was that nightmare about" "I don't want to talk about it..." staring at the ground, she felt like she was about to cry but she didn't want to cry in front of Luffy... Flashes of the nightmare were now filling her head, she rubbed her eyes, trying not to get one tear out of her.

"Luffy, i don't want to see me like this-s..." she sniffed, the tears will come very soon! Luffy stared at her, serious face.

"Nami... I'm always here because I'm your friend, nakama." He smiled, hugging her. She cried on his shoulder. He could hear whispers of crying moans. He patted her back. "Its okay, you can always cry to me, your my Navigator. My Friend. My Nakama."

"Thanks..." Sniffing, rubbing her tears off her cheeks and under her eyes. She brightly sparkled with a smile at Luffy, making Luffy's heart Baddump.

"Lets go back and sleep, we'll be heading to an island soon." She waved and went back into the Girl quarters, leaving Luffy out in the night. 'My heart is making funny noises, Its probably telling me I'm... Hungry! MEAT' He thought, sneaking into the kitchen and eating the remains of the food, not noticing that he ate everything. He left'd with a satisfied stomach, rubbing it along the way to the boy quarters.

Morning ~

"LUFFFFFFFFFFFFY!" Sanji shouted at the top of his lungs, he ran and blasted the door down, a scary aura surrounded the cook as he glared, looking for the captain. "Luffy..." He called, seeing a boy jump up in front of him. "Yes?" He quickly kicks Luffy, making Luffy fly back into the wall. "OI! What was that for?" looking at Sanji across the room. "That is for eating all of our food!" he stopped and puff some smoke. "What am i going to do for breakfast?" Luffy gulped. Luffy grabbed his straw hat and pushed it on his head, running out of the door. "Run!" he ran across the boat, the cook chasing him behind. "Get back here you bastard!" "Haha!" Laughing like nothing is wrong.

"Guys! We here!" Nami shouted, pointing to an island, nearby them. "Yosh!" Luffy cheered. He rushed to the railings near the sea, bouncing up and down. "Hurry up!" Like a child... "Luffy, calm down." Nami mumbled, staring at her log pose.

"Franky, Press the anchor" She ordered. Franky nodded and did what she said, getting the anchor and pushing it off the edge, letting to fall deeply into the sea.

"Okay, everyone will have 100.000 thousand belis each." everyone nodded and Nami gave them their money, she stopped at Luffy, giving him 100.000 thousand belis and she secretly gave him a bit extra. She went to Luffy's ear. "Thanks for last night..."

**(Nami's POV – Point of View)**

I was walking along the path down the town, hearing whispers here and there. Children ran and played, across the path, couples and other people. Even families were gathered around... seeing sisters and brothers, being nice or annoy each other... I wonder if Nojiko is alright, i wonder if the others are to...

I sighted some things and bought some supplies, mostly map paper and ink, rulers and much more. I walked back with two bags in my hands, heading to the boat that was safely near the docks. I huddle towards the boat, getting on it quick so i could put the bags away in my room. Climbing up the stairs, twisting the handle, hearing a clicking noise; knowing that the door is now unlocked. I went in my room and laid the bags on my bed. "Good... I probably need to do something else now..." I said. I slowly viewed my own room, smelling the scent of tangerines.

Bellemere... i thought of her... I remember each memory of her, even when she died... by the hands of Arlong. My hatred in that memory still exists in till this day. Being along Arlong's side was bad enough, but there were other people that were worse than him...

I didn't want to think about that guy... not again, never. Fucking never.

I stared out of the window in my own room, watching the waves glide against each other. Beautiful deep royal blue sea, sometimes i want to just jump off this boat and glide down to the bottom off it. It might have Treasure. My eyes gleamed with Beli signs.

I stopped watching the waves and went back outside, seeing a man with a black cloak on. My skin was getting goose bumps, i felt an ice cold shiver down my spine as i gazed at the man, my eyes shaking critically. I spotted that the man had a Black hood over his face so i couldn't tell who he was. "Well. Hello Kitten" I fell back to my knees, that voice. I know it! My face was sweating, my eyes were shaking all over the place, all of my body was shaking like mad. "When are you coming back. Master really misses you and your body" The man said with a dusty tone in his voice. "No... I don't wan-" "Pfft! Like I was going to give you an option Silly kitten." He laughed, making my body shiver more...

"NO!" I Screeched. I tried to get up and run like hell, but the bastard firmly grabbed my foot, trying to drag me. I kept screaming and kicking him! "LUFFY!" yelling out his name... "Luffy... I need You!" I whispered while i cried, tears falling into the wooden floor. "Nami!" my shot her face up, seeing a man running around the path to the docks. "Luffy!" I yelled again, stretching my arm towards the man, "Arghhh!" The man easily snapped my own foot, like a twig. "Ahhh!" I sobbed, feeling pain in my foot. "You bastard!" Luffy grabbed a post, tiring him loosely to it. He stepped back and flung him towards Thousand Sunny. "She is my Navigator!" His face was serious, like the day at Arlongs park. Luffy touched the floor, swinging his left arm. "Guma Guma Pistol!" Voom! He arm stretched towards the guy with the hooded black cloak, the Punch went fast but not fast enough. The guy pulled out his arm and grabbed Luffy's fist. "HuH!" Luffy was surprised. "Please do not disturb our business..." The man slowly took his hood off, his appearance was good looking, Glaring golden eyes, Deep black hair and a Small Petit Goatee on his chin. By the Look of his face, his skin looked smooth, no scars; nothing.

"Come on Kid. Fight me" His Pale lips grinned and Luffy glared, rushing towards the Man, "Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"(Rubber Rubber Spinning Bullet) I watched as he used his technique, Twisting his arm as he stretches behind him, hitting the strange man at a close range, punching him in the face; knocking him backwards. "Your good." Spitting a small amount of blood on the floor. "Luffy!" A deep voice called out, my eyes were blurry from the tears, but i turned my head and looked out; viewing the docks. I barely see him but i notice the green hair and three swords; its Zoro! Zoro was calling out for the captain. There were others behind him. I bet there everyone... They all rushed onto the boat, Zoro called out for Luffy again and toke out his three swords; putting one of them in his mouth, letting his teeth grip it deep.

"Chopper! Look after Nami!" Luffy yelled, ordering the Reindeer doctor. "Okay." He obeyed, running his tiny hoofs on the wooden floor over to Nami. "What Happened" The reindeer said, examining my body for any injuries. "That... bastard, he snapped my f-oot" I groaned, feeling the pain in my foot.

"Damn that bastard! Hurting my Nami-Swam!" Sanji wasn't taking it well, i can tell. Looking at him while he streams out his anger at the Man.

"This is a waste... I'll see you later Kitten..." He said, appearing near my body, he forces his foot into my rib, cracking it and making my body impacted into the wall... "ARGHHH!" I screamed, gushing out blood out of my mouth... "Bye Bye~" He winked, disappearing into the night, that's when my eyes just shutdown. I only hear a few words "Nami-Swan!" "Nami!" "Nami!" "Nami..." and i Heard Luffy's Voice.. "NAMI!" Then It went all blank...

**Few... Done**

**I'm just glad i finished it xD So R&R If you read it all, and no flamming :P**

**I'm pleased at myself... i thought i did good for once haha. But that's my opinion...**

**Next Chapter – My Kitten...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – My Kitten...**

**Okay! Heres the next chapter.**

**Sorry that it was late! I always forget that i have these things you know and i have School and exams! DX But i have Three days Off, Including Monday so i try and do these Chapters. XD If i don't, DO not GIVE me COOKIES! Then i'll be sad but It make me do more so i'll get Cookies off you! In your Reviews! :D**

**I do not own One piece.**

**Enjoy**

**(Luffy's POV.)**

I waited outside, trying to be patient... but i couldn't bare that my Navigator has just been injured and i couldn't do anything about it...

That man was strong but who was he and why does he know Nami? 'I might ask her...' i thought, opening the door to see a sleeping redhead in the Doctor's room. "Nami..." i spoke, trying to wake up Nami but she kept tossing and turning, panting while her face sweats with fear. "Nami! Wake up,!" i walked up to her fast, placing my hands on her shoulders and slowly shaking her.

I peaked at her face, eyes slowly opening. "L..Luffy..." She gasped, tears running down her faces. She tries to sit up but she grasped in pain, clutching her side where that man hit her harshly.

"Nami" I smiled, rubbing away her tears "Its Okay..." I tried to Smooth her with my voice. "Luffy..." She attacked me with a hug, arms reaching my back. I gently smiled again, patting her back. We were like this in till she went back to sleep.

Suddenly the door opened and i looked who it was... A Man with blonde her and curly eyebrows came in... "Luffy... Why are you holding my Nami~Swan!" He yelled, pulling my arms away from her, letting her fall gently on the bed sound asleep. I tried to think of something to get off the subject of me and nami hugging... so i..

"I'm hungry... Sanji i Want Meat!" I said, cheering. He sighed and nodded. He mumbled something but i couldn't quiet hear what he said.

**(Sanji's POV.)**

"That stupid bastard, having his hands all over Nami~Swan." i mumbled quietly, not letting the idiotic of a captain to hear.

I walked along the wooden floor on the Thousand Sunny, heading towards the kitchen. I opened the door and sighed, taking a cigarette from a packet and placed it in my mouth, lighting it up. Puffing out a smoke or two to calm myself down.

I went to the fridge and saw the food that i bought yesterday was still here. 'Good..' I toke some meat and closed the fridge; locking it so Luffy wont get any meat. I paced myself towards the oven and cooked the meat for the captain; hearing Luffy's fork and knife banging the table.. "I'm nearly done you bastard!" I yelled, taking out the done meat and placed it on a Plate, i didn't want to make it fancy not for that stupid captain anyway. I walked towards the table and dropped the plate of meat near Luffy, seeing him drool. 'Gross...' "YEY!" He toke the meat and eat it in one go. He toke his place and showed it to Sanji. "More please" He grinned. But i ignored him and left'd the kitchen.

"Sanji!" "Luffy!" A Reindeer came running in the Kitchen. "Nami is Awake!" Suddenly we all rushed into the Doctor's room. Seeing the redhead rubbing her eyes but seeing her in pain.

**(Nami's POV.)**

"Ugh.." My wounds were healing but they still aching from the other day... Chopper must of used something special. That man... why did he had to come now... why! I heard running and tapping along the floor, hearing the door burst open. Seeing chopper, Luffy and Sanji swearing from running.

"Nami~Swam" Weird... i thought i saw Hearts surrounding him for a minute there... I sighed; closing my eyes then opening them again to see Sanji crying and pulling his handkerchief in his teeth. "Uhm... Sanji, I'm Alright..." Sanji came up to me and grabbed my hands. "Don't worry. Nami~Swan, I will make you a perfect lunch to make you feel much better!" He kissed my hands then he went, spinning like a Love hurricane.

I saw Luffy looking at me. "What do you want." I glanced at him, why is he staring at me? Maybe he...

"Who was that guy..." My eyes got wide, my body shaking... "He is..." "He is Takeshi... one of the Members of the Ryuu Pirates..." I gulped, a flash of that other man haunted my head. "I was working with them once because 'That' man knew Arlong... Arlong showed him around the place... even my room..." My tears slowly go down my cheeks as i keep talking... "He saw my room... full with charts, maps... He was impressed so he wanted to buy me but Arlong said No... so... He..." My tears got in the way of my talking. "Its okay... you don't have to tell me... when you are ready... then you can tell me." He said, placing his straw hat on my head.

Sanji Hurricaned in,(Just opening the door and spinning) with a tray of food. The food was Nikujaga, Meat and Potatoes and the Desert was a Strawberry shortcake and Orange juice from Bellemere Tangerines. He placed it on my lap, smiling. "Thank you." I toke the fork and started to eat the Nikujaga, savouring the tastes of the Meat and Potatoes. Luffy was drooling so i gave him half, then i ate the Shortcake and devoured the Orange juice.

I placed the tray on a small table, next to the bed. I pulled the sheets off me and i tried to get out of bed but my side was yelling in pain so i stumbled back into bed, sighing.

Someone opened the door, seeing a Black long hair woman walking in. "Morning Robin." "Morning Navigator-san" She said Politely, smiling at me. "So how many days are we here for?" I said. "I asked the Innkeeper at one of the taverns in this town said that it'll be five days. So that be enough time for you to heal."

(Normal POV)

The waves softly crashed against the boat as it sailed towards the island. On the head of the Lion, Luffy was sitting on it like it was a seat, he watched the waves as he grinned with excitement. "Land! Land! Land!" He softly screamed. The others were doing their thing, not being excited like Luffy. Luffy jumped down and rushed towards his nakama. "Everyone! We are nearly there!" He screamed again, jumping around the green grass on the boat of the thousand sunny.

"Captain-san..." Robin said, her black hair flowing in the sea breeze. "Yes Robin?" "Why don't you check on Navigator-san?" "OK!" He ran towards Nami's room, blasting the door against the wall. "Nami! "WHAT!" Nami shouted, glaring at her Captain while she was trying to undress... then she screamed. Throwing things at Luffy. "GET OUT!" Luffy easily dodged them but he slipped out, closing the door with a pink blush on his face... "Sorry..." He said, letting Nami hear. "Next time... KNOCK!" She yelled again, finishing putting her cloths on and walking to the door so she can go out. Next to the door was Luffy, shaking with enjoyment. "LAND LAND LAND!" He said, pointing to the Island very near the Thousand Sunny. She sighed, not caring one bit. She looked around, noticing everyone was just ignoring Luffy. "Luffy. Just calm down." Trying to tell Luffy to calm down is the worse thing she ever said. Luffy went quiet for a bit but then he burst out with laughter then he was shouting Land again to everyone. At least it wont be boring.

Franky pulled out the anchor and let it dropped into the deep blue sea, drowning to the bottom. Everyone was on the docks near the town called. "Kika-ku, This town has been here for years now" An old man said, surprising the others expect Robin who remained calm.

"Where is the Bookstore?" She said Politely, eyeing the old man below. "Go down the road then turn left." "Thank you." Then she walked off, tapping her heels against the path. "Well, there goes Robin to her Book land." Usopp said, trying to make a joke that wasn't even funny. "Haha!" "Lets just go." Pointing to the road ahead of them. They all walked up (Expect Robin) They were together in till one by one, each one disappeared into a Store. Or got lost. (Zoro...)

Nami and Chopper were the only ones left'd so they started to talk while their feet walked up the road. "So Chopper... How was it back there... On that Island?" Chopper was surprised, She never said anything like this before, maybe that man knocked her head or something. "Well, it was cold and scary at first but Dr. Hiluluk helped me... It was fun in till the very end." His tears popped out as he rubbed them. Nami knelt down and hug the soft little reindeer, snuggling him. "But remember Chopper, Dr. Hiluluk is very proud of you. You even made his dream come true." They both flashback at the time where Dr. Kureha used the canons to make the snow go pink like petals off a Sakura tree. Chopper was running in his Walk point form, while their was a big sled attached around his body, pulling it with his Crew in it and Vivi. He heard a bang at the castle so he turned and so Pink snow falling, this made his tears come out, seeing Dr. Kureha and the others with canons.

"I guess so.." He sniffed, his tears were gone and so they walked onwards, heading to a Candy store, Chopper stared at the Candy floss with his eyes shining. Nami grabbed it and paid it, giving it to Chopper. "This is for healing my wounds, Thanks Doctor Chopper." She grinned, letting the Reindeer go embarrassed "Calling me Doctor Chopper doesn't make me happy!" "Why would that make me Happy!" "Asshole.." Chopper said, wiggling his furry body around, acting happy.

"Hehe." Nami just laughed, seeing the little dance that Chopper made now and then when he is Happy when he says hes not. She patted him on the head and went out of the store, chopper followed like a little duckling

Moments pasted as the time went on, Zoro was still lost and the crew bought things for Supplies in the stores. Chopper went to buy medicines in a Clinic store near the Candy store, so Nami was alone. But it was quiet and nice, no Luffy shouting, No Zoro snoring and no Sanji, declaring his love for Nami. It was nice. She felt the breeze touch his skin, making her slightly shiver. She moved towards the Kika-ku Inn, letting her self in, feeling the warmth in the Inn. She order a Drink at the bar, Yes the Inn had a Bar. What's next... A Pool? Nami felt calm and relaxed, letting her eyes drop, her head and the upper part of her body went on the bar table, sleeping. The Bartender giggled, walking around the Table and lifting the redhead up into his arms. "I got Kitten." He said, walking towards the back door near the Bar table, opening it and closing it from behind. "Captain will be pleased, Shujo did a good job." Shujo placed the girl onto the red silk bed, then he clutched the Snail in his palm and pulled off its Shell, using as a Phone. "Hello, Captain? Shujo has the Kitten." "Good... Good..." The Captain said with a husky but deep tone. "Keep her there and don't let anyone else get to her. Got it?" "Yes, Shujo wont let anyone touch her!" He placed the Shell onto the snail and placed it away. He smiled at the redhead in a creepy way, touching her silky hair with his fingers. "Shujo wont let bad people touch Kitten." He grabbed the duck tape and ripped some of it, tapping it around Nami's mouth. He did the same with her wrists and ankles.

While Nami was in trouble, Luffy was running around, grabbing all the meat he could find without paying it. This made the town mad, some came after him with weapons while he successfully escaped each time one of them got him. He giggled and ran, through the crowd of people who was watching a show in the middle of the town. So he stopped and hid in the crowd. "Where is he!" Person 1 said. "He went that way." A woman with black hair pointed to an ally way. So the mob ran through the Ally way and disappeared. "Are you okay, Captain-san." Luffy looked and it was robin standing near him, she was looking at Luffy, she watched the show instead. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned and watched the show to. Seeing a man juggle torches. Next was a Redhead woman, wearing less cloths. The woman placed a sword down her throat, not even killing her. She slowly pulled it out, showing the crowd that she wasn't harmed, she did the same with a fire torch, then the fire on the torch was gone when it went out of her mouth. She blew out flames when the torch was out of her mouth, blowing the flames near the audience.

The crowd went wild and clapped for the woman. Robin and Luffy clapped along. "That was cool!" Sparkles were shown in his eyes, knowing that he really wants to do it. So he toke the nearest torch and pushed the flamed torch down his throat. 1... 2... 3... "OW!" "WATER!" He spitted the torch fulled with saliva and he ran towards the fountain, crashing his head into the water and gurgling all of the water into him, letting his throat slowly calm down. Robin sighed and moved away from the idiot. He looked around, noticing Robin was gone. "Oh well, I'll show this neat trick to Nami!" He rushed out of the crowd to find Nami. "Nami!" He called out. No response. "Nami!" He yelled again in a different area this time. Again no Response. He ran through the town, calling out her Nami, never getting a response from her. No yelling, nothing.

He stopped at the Kika-ku Inn, letting him self in. He stopped by the Bar table and looked around. Then he stared at the Bartender. "Hey you!" He said, letting the Bartender turn to him. "Yes?" "Have you seen Nami?" He show her Nami's wanted poster. "Shujo never saw this person in his life." Shujo said, smiling(or Grinning.) While Luffy was in the Inn, Nami was muffling against the tape. Struggling to get free. 'Luffy... Help me.' She said in her mind, still struggling. Luffy felt a shiver down his spine, staring at the door near the Bar table. "Whats through there." "Nothing." The bartender said quickly. Luffy sniffed, smelling meat. "Meat is in there!" He rushed towards the door, grabbing the handle, but the man grabbed his wrist. "You will not go in there!" "But i want meat...!" "NO!" Luffy pouted but he heard a noise in the room. "Hm?" He pushed the Bartender away and quickly opened the door. "MEAT-!" He rushed into the room, Seeing meat but he saw Nami struggling on the bed with tears coming out of her eyes while she had tape against her mouth. "Nam-i?" Luffy eyes went big, seeing his Navigator being restrained. "Oh No! Bad Person near Kitten! Not good!" Shujo rushed towards the intruder but was stopped by a hand firmly around his throat. Luffy squeezed it tightly, glaring at the man. The man shivered in fear as he stared into those fearless eyes. "What did you do to Nami." he said clearly, each word made Shujo shiver in fear. "N-nothing... Captain order-r-red Shujo to... get Kitt-t-ten." he said, trying to say the words while the man gripped his throat more tightly. Luffy dropped him to the floor. Shujo crawled away, scrubbing his hands against the floor as he went towards the exit. Luffy rushed towards Nami and ripped the tape off Nami's mouth, he did the same with her ankles and wrist. "He didn't do anything? Did he?" Luffy looked into her eyes, being serious. "No... he only drugged me." Luffy sighed with relief... "Thank god..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, their bodies nearly touching each other. "Lets go." He said, Nami was walking towards the door while Luffy grabbed the meat and ran towards Nami. "RUN!" Nami gasped and ran with Luffy. "LUFFY! You've could of left'd it behind?" She yelled, her hand bashed into Luffy's skull but Luffy only giggled as he ran through the streets with Nami.

**Ok. Thats it for today. Sorry for the late chapter again xD**

**I'll try and do the next chapter soon! **

**Chapter 3 – Kittenaped.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Kittenaped!**

**3rd Chapter... YEY! **

**[Luffy]: YEEEY! -Noms on Meat-**

**-Zoro Snores-**

**[Nami]: Yey.. -_-**

**:)**

**I do not own One piece :( :( :( But then again... You can own One piece in your dreams! And make them do weird stuff that they never did before! :S**

**Well... Lets start the Chapter... Shall we?**

**ONWARDS!**

Running around Kika-ku town, in the streets and alleyway, feet tapping along the path that was stained with puddles. Nami was nearly out of breath of all the running, Her ankle was getting better but by doing this, it will probably get worse again. Well, Nami was running with the Captain holding a large amount of meat with in his hands, sadly he couldn't handle it all so Nami 'had' to help him..."I'm so going to KILL YOU!" Nami screamed, her heels running against the path behind Luffy.

She heard a giggle from her idiot Captain, she growled with a glare slowly coming onto her face. She kept cursing in her head as she ran. Soon she grinned, she ran a bit faster to catch up to Luffy. Slowly she went beside him; she placed her leg to the side, letting Luffy's foot connect; flipping him into the concrete floor, water splashing into his eyes and face.

"Naami!" He yelled, pulling his face out of the water. He pouted, seeing his meat all stained with water and mud from the street. He looked up at Nami, she pulled a face and dropped the meat on the floor. "Baka! I'm not being a slave and carrying the meat! This is your meat!" then she turned and ran away.

"Wait! Namiii!" He sighed slowly, using his rubber arms to grab all of the meat in one hold; all together.

He started to walk, not wanting the meat to slip out of his arms; so he did this carefully, one step at a time, not letting the meat get hurt. That was his task for today.

While the dumb of a Captain was doing his 'Important Task'. Nami was already heading towards the Thousand Sunny, She already gave up, Someone might come along and grab her again and she doesn't want Zoro or Luffy to rescue her again... Feeling weak like always doesn't help her at all... Not a bit!

Her heels clashed together with the wood, making noises as she walked up on the plank; stepping onto the Thousand Sunny. She went across the fake green grass and headed to the Girl's quarters. She closed the door and threw her heels somewhere on the floor. She slowly fell on her bed; her head harassing the pillow for comfort. "Baka..." She said, Imaging the Idiot Captain and her running with Disgusting raw meat in their arms and hands. "Urk..."

Luffy was nearly there at the Thousand Sunny, his Sandals kept moving One step at a time.

"SANJI!" He yelled, calling out for the love cook. "SANJI!- MEEAAT!" He called once again, he felt someone poke him from behind. "Sanji-" a hand went across his head; smacking him. "Hey!" He glared at the Blonde guy with Curly eyebrows; smoking a cigarette. "What do you want bastard..."Luffy recalled his memory and showed Sanji the meat! "Meat!" He smiled, knowing that he 'might' get to Sanji to cook it for him.

"Fine... At least this will stop you yelling like a moron." Sanji moved along, heading on board the boat and walking towards the Kitchen with Luffy behind him holding the meat.

Nami's nose twitched, a lovely scent was gliding around against her nose. "Is that Sanji cooking?" She yawned; teary eyes from a dream she had. Her hands rubbed her eyes, tears moistening her skin. She slide off the bed; feet against the floor as she headed towards the scent.

She opened the Kitchen door and went inside, seeing Sanji cooking and Luffy sitting near the table, his fork and knife ready for his meat. 'Great...' she thought, hopelessly staring at the captain. "Oh! Hey Nami!" He waved with his fork within his hand. "Hi..." Not even putting any effort in it... She went outside but a Love cook stood in her way. "NAMI-SWAN!" He showed her a Lovely dinner in front of her. "Tender cook meat with a hint of special spices." Her hand casted itself into the love cooks face. "Fuck off... Give it to that fucking captain." Rage was swelling in her tone of voice. The love cook was shocked. 'Nami-san... Did that mosshead give you a disease!' His eyes tearing up within his sockets, then rage over blew him. 'I WILL KILL HIM!' Sanji flew the dinner on the table near Luffy that had drooling coming out of his mouth. Sanji ran; going off the boat and storming off into the town. "ZORO!" that was the last that you heard of him.

Luffy kept eating the cook food, Sanji was roaring and raging the town; looking for the mosshead and Nami was back into her room with her stomach growling for food...

"Damn it..." she clutched her stomach with her hands; her body was curled up on the bed as the tears roamed out of her eyes... then she felt a shadow looming over her. She looked and saw Luffy with meat on a plate. He placed the plate on the bed. "Eat." He demanded, like a captain would... She slowly sat up and grabbed the fork that was on the plate. She ate the meat slowly. Luffy was watching, licking his lips because of the meat was now being devoured by the redhead.

Nami sighed and gave half to Luffy; Luffy was pleased about this and ate it quick.

"Are you better now?"

"Huh?" She looked at the Captain.

"I guess you cried because you had no dinner!" He grinned. Letting Nami sigh. "Idiot..." she mumbled; her cheeks were now pink.

"Huh? Do you have a fever?" Luffy's rubber hand reached up to Nami's forehead, a cold touch. Nami's face was now flushed with red. She screeched; letting them both stumble on the bed.

She realized it. The Captain's face was close to hers. Lips inches away from her lips. "Owie..." Luffy's eyes were closed while he hasn't noticed what situation they were in. He opened them to find his Navigator blushing a deep rose red. His eyes blinked, thinking of why her face is getting redder and redder then he looked down, noticing his lips were near hers. "Did I just...?" He felt a sting in his face as a hand smacked him away from Nami. Nami just smacked Luffy away, realizing she just hitted her captain. "I'm Sorry!" "Ow..." Pouting at his Navigator that still had the blush formed around her cheeks.

He looked at her, her Orange long hair reached to her shoulders; her beautiful eyes shining and her glossing lips. He felt a strange thump in his heart. Now they were both blushing. "Uhm..." They both said, before each one stood up and left'd the room.

Zoro was lost, yet again in the town. He walked all the streets and Alleyways(Even if it was the same one.) He thought he could remember where the boat was... 'It must be this way.' he turned and walked north, heading into a big forest. He looked around seeing nothing but trees, birds and land of grass and mountains.

"ZORO!" A rage roar was coming from the south, he looked behind him; seeing a blonde, curly eyebrow devil with flames around him; running towards the swordsman. He wielded his three blades, placing one of them in his mouth; teeth gripping on the leather hilt.

"YOU BASTARD!" A foot connected to a shiny blade, a burst of hatred and flames against each other. "Oh, its you love cook..." He said, calling Sanji with a stupid name that made him mad.

"Shut up! Musclehead!" Zoro toke out his sword from his mouth and withdrew it into his sheath.

"No.7... Don't talk to No.1 so mean..." "WHAT! Your doing this again- You got their first by chance at Sabaody!" "Sorry..." He continued "No.7" Rage was now burning within his soul. His Leg smashed against Zoro's side. Zoro was quick about this through and blocked it with his sword that was still sheathed. "Oi! Why are you doing this?" "Your thickhead left'd a bad disease on my Nami-san!" "What the fuck! That could be you!" Sanji's leg attacked Zoro; Zoro kept defending himself with his three blades. "It couldn't be me, Marimo!" "Well it wasn't me Curlybrow!" Slashes and Kicks, here and there. They both kept attacking each other before they started to get tired; even if they did, they probably will keep at it though.

After all of their Hatred and Battle, they both lumped down near to a tree within the forest. Sanji rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a packet of his cigarettes, grabbing one; placing it in his mouth and lighting it up with his silver lighter. Zoro was sleeping near the tree, next to Sanji; snoring away. Sanji looked at the Swordsman, seeing the scar on his right eye. His finger slid down the scar softly; trying not to wake him up. 'How did this idiot get this...' He thought, touching it once again. The finger went down further, touching Zoro's lips. A tingling feeling went through Sanji's body... He felt cold muscle fingers wrap around his wrist as he now was pulled into the swordsman.

"Huh?"

"No.7 shouldn't be having naughty daydreams about No.1" The Swordsman grinned slyly, this made the cook blush a bit. "N..NO!" His hands bashed Zoro's face.

Zoro's head was pushed into the tree as the Cook tried to get out of his grasp. He pushed it to the next level and flipped them around. Zoro on Top, Sanji on the Ground. They both looked at their eyes, Zoro's eyes were more evil. Sanji felt Zoro's hands pull his wrists over him, pinning them into the ground.

Even though the Cook wasn't giving up, kicking around and stuff but Zoro couldn't help but giggle at the defenseless love cook. His tongue smoothed against the defenseless cook before pushing it in his mouth. This made Sanji stop, eyes wide while Zoro played with Sanji's tongue.

His tongue licked Sanji's tongue, teeth and his wet cave. The person under Zoro was moaning against his mouth. The Blonde cook used his hands to push the swordsman away... 'Stop...'

The Sensation stopped, the tongue removed from his mouth. Zoro got a bashed in slap against his cheek, noticing the Cook has slapped him and ran away. He looked behind himself and saw Sanji was gone.

"I thought he liked it..." "Looks like he didn't, Swordsman-san." Zoro saw Robin walking his way. "..." "Yes, I saw what you did and I wont tell anyone." Robin smiled and walked away, reading a book while she tapped his heels along the path.

Usopp and Chopper were walking together, The Cute furry Reindeer had a candy floss within his hand/hoof, he slowly looked at his friend walking besides him, the guy who was mostly scared of anything even though he has grow strong from the two years apart he was still the same just... stronger.

"Hey, Usopp..." "Yeah?" "I wonder who that guy was..." Usopp stopped and looked at his Furry friend. "What do you mean?" Chopper glanced at him. "I mean the guy who attacked Nami... He nearly toke her away..." He kept staring at Usopp, eating his floss at the process. "I don't know... He wasn't a Merman... and we defeated the Arlong pirates..." They started walking again, they were both in thought.

Franky was still on the boat, placing new cola bottles in his body, just by opening the door on his stomach. He has the skeleton with him; brook. He was drinking one of Franky's cola bottles. "Yohoho, This tastes pretty nice even though I have no taste buds! Yohohoho!" He laughed as he drank more, even though he basically lost more of the cola, He drank but the cola kept slipping out of his skull or ribs.

"Oi! Don't get cola on my ship!" He demanded, cleaning up the cola off his ship, that he MADE.

"Yohoho, Sorry."

He sighed and he went back on working on his latest invention.

Nami was now sleeping in her little grove of Bellemere's Tangerines, the scent smoothed her dreams as she slept, she smiled softly; dreaming about Bellemere and Nojiko collecting tangerines. "This one is ripe, Bellemere..." She said in her dreams. The little girl who was Nami hold out a ripe tangerine to bellemere who was once a marine but she abandoned it to be a mother for Nami and Nojiko.

Luffy was beside her, smiling with her. He remember the story that Sanji told him after the Arlong battle... Nami's step mother killed by Arlong; in front of her. He didn't know if he did the right thing of ignoring that story that her sister was about to tell him, Sanji and Usopp...

He touched his hat and placed it on Nami's head. He yawned, resting next to the redhead's body; falling asleep.

He dreamt about his homeland while she dreamt about hers. Their childhood. Their families and friends that were still their or gone to heaven.

"Bellemere..."

"Ace..."

–

Two shadows were lingering on a Cliff, that had a sight on the boat. They kept a clear eye for their Kitten, sleeping near the Captain of the boat.

"Shujo failed... Captain was very mad... made Shujo scare-" Shujo felt a fist connecting to his face, blood spluttering out as his back hit a tree, breaking it in half.

"I don't like failures... Shujo. Most of them will die, but I will let you live..." Shujo came back to his master, whimpering and crawling to him. "What can Shujo do to make Master accept him." The Master pointed to the boat. "Distract them while I grab the kitten. Got it." "Yes Master!" He saluted. He was about to walk away when- "Remember, Shujo. Do. Not. Fail. ME.!" His master explained. Demanding him.

"Yes..." He wandered off into the forest that was next to the cliff, walking down a secret path in the flock of trees. He walked for some minutes in till he headed out of the forest and in to the town, by the time he was near the docks, all of Luffy's nakama was now on board.

"Shujo will please master." He flicked his fingers as flames were now formed, wrapping around his hands like gloves. "Kashou Kashou raikou bakuha!" (Burn Burn Lightning Blast) Lightning blasted out his fingers as the flames followed the lightning, coating the lightning in flames.

The lightning that was now coated, blasted part of the ship, letting it rock.

"What th-!" Another strike. Waves crashed against the boat as Shujo kept using his technique against his opponents.

The crew went outside, to spot out a single person, striking the boat. "You bastard!" Franky yelled, "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky's right fist emerged out of his wrist, as a chain popped out to attack Shujo.

Shujo felt a hard cold machine metal hit his cheek, letting his body flow back into a post. As the crew started to defend their ship, The master slowly popped out of the wood on the ship with his special Devil fruits power(that's going to be told in next chapter.) He damped some sleeping potion onto a white cloth before forcing it over Nami's mouth, Nami struggled and tried to call for her Crew but she fell asleep instantly. The crew didn't notice in till Chopper shouted out Nami's name. Everyone looked at Nami as she was being removed, her body and his was now stinking in the ship, disappearing.

"Nami!" Luffy called out, Nami was now off the ship and on the cliff that the master was on not long ago.

Luffy's rubber arm glided though the wind and his hand grabbed Shujo's neck, pulling him on the boat.

"EKK!" Shujo screamed, shivering before the angry crew. "Where did he toke her..." Luffy said, anger were streaming into his face, Sanji was glaring to... but much and I mean much anger, but by the look of Luffy... he was very angry...

"Shujo wont tell! He wont sell out master!" "Oh really..." Everyone toke out their weapons(And chopper formed.) They all grinned and glared at Shujo, Shujo had a bad feeling... "Uh o-" Everyone started to attack him, beating him up."Guma Guma- Seis Fleur Twist- Parrage Shoot- Santoryu- Pop green!- Strong right!- Heavy Gong!- Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri" Everyone said, united. At the end, Shujo was beaten up. Bruises, Bumps, flesh wounds, you name it! He was still dizzy for the first strike...

"Ok... Shujo... tell...!" "Where. IS. SHE." Luffy demanded, anger in his tone. Everyone wasn't shocked anymore, they all knew Luffy was caring for the Navigator... Robin knew it from the start. Sanji just doesn't want to believe it though.

"Master has her... They are going to a winter island, called...-" Suddenly, a bullet went though Shujo's side, letting him stubble onto the floor. "Ughhh!" the bullet was deep inside, but not close to his organ so he was okay. "Chopper, Heal him up. We need more information." Sanji said, as the crew look up at the shooter. It was the Master who had Nami in his arms. The Master was slim, and tall like Sanji's height. He had long silver hair, that had bloodstains at the tip of the ends of his hair. He had a Claw scar over his face but he still look handsome. He softly kissed Nami's lips in front of the crew. Sanji was mad... raging in flames, Luffy was shocked... He felt some Jealously in his heart... The Master threw the gun into the sea. "I hope you don't mind me taking whats rightfully mine again..." He said, calmly as he smirked. He tone of voice was dark but clear.

"No you don't- Guma Guma no Bullet!" Luffy tried to strike the master but he disappeared, with Nami's body along with him. "NO!"

The master appeared onto a Big rich boat, full of pirates of different races, genders and heights. Takeshi was next to him. "I see you have her..." "Indeed." He smirked with the girl in his arms, as the boat moved along to the Winter island: Kousetsu. A land full of Snow, and dreaded monsters within the mountains.

"Shujo will probably die... that bullet had poison in it... so he wont make it." He laughed, as the waves crashed against the boat.

"Yes..." Takeshi whimpered... He was friends with Shujo... 'Damn it, Shujo; i hope your alright.'

**Wow... Master has Nami! OHH FUCK NO!**

**[Luffy]: RAWWWRRRR MEAT!**

**Luffy no time for MEAT! YOU NEED TO SAVE YOUR LOVER!**

**[Luffy]: Lover?**

**I mean Nami.**

**[Luffy]: Oh right!**

**[Sanji]: LOVER! YOUR MAD! -Kicks Katica-**

**I'm not...**

**Sanji... How did you like Zoro kissing you... -wink wink-**

**[Sanji]: ... -Blushes and runs off-**

**Hehe thought so.**

**[Zoro]: Your a bitch.**

**Why thank you.**

**Next Chapter: Luffy's Heart Trembles!**


End file.
